Kingdom Keepers Christmas
by Zobug222
Summary: Disney is hosting a DHI Christmas Parade, the Keepers friends are planning a party. Who knew that besides the crazy shoppers, that there would be such hectic events during the most wonderful time of year.
1. Reunited

"Hey guys!" Willa said. Excited to see her new friends again.

It has been about a month since the DHI's (plus Amanda and Jez) had seen each other. They were all grounded for being home late. Philby had an idea that they would all switch to Finn's school to see each other on a day to day basis.

"Hey." The gang said at the same time.

"How has being grounded been for all of you?" Finn asked in a very melancholy tone.

"Well Jez and I don't have to worry about that." Amanda said teasingly.

"Grr you guys." Charlene retorted.

"Not our fault." Jez snapped back.

"HEY! Stop it!" Maybeck yelled at the girls.

They all went silent for a minute.

"I think we can all agree that being grounded was horrible." Willa implied putting an end to the silence.

"Yea" Philby agreed.

"Mhm" Charlene added.

"Agreed" Maybeck put in.

"So we all are off grounding… right?" Finn asked curiously.

"I am." Willa replied.

"Me too" Maybeck said.

"I third that." Philby inputted.

"Yup" Charlene said to busy texting to really hear the conversation.

"Okay so we are all ready for Christmas Break." Finn said.

"I guess" Maybeck replied, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could have a Christmas Party… at Jez and Amanda's?"

"Umm… Do we get a choice in this?" Amanda asked.

"No! We need to get together! Please, Amanda." Willa replied begging.

"Fine" She gave up.

"Yay! I have amazing influential powers!" Willa said on the verge of dancing.

"Whatever" Jez said rolling her eyes.

Willa stuck-out her tongue and walked away as soon as the end-of-lunch bell rang.

"Wow. She is good." Philby said in awe.

The end of the day came and it was now Winter Break. They all asked their parents to see if they could all meet at Amanda and Jezs' "house". Their parents said yes but made sure it wasn't on Christmas Day. That night they all met online in VMK from how Wayne had showed them. By this time the kids had gained enough money to buy Jez and Amanda laptops so mainly Amanda wouldn't feel left-out.

Finn: Ok so when shall we have the party?

FairlieGirl555: A week before or after?

Willatree: That is do-able… I think. Well at least for me it is.

Philitup: I'm good with those days.

Mybest: Me too.

Plumcake: I hate you Amanda for making this my username.

FairlieGirl555: I know. And I love you too!

Finn: I got to go so how about before is that good?

Willatree: Yup… Where is Charlene?

Angelface13: Huh? What?

Willatree: Nice.

Angelface13: Week before is good for me.

Philitup: Same here.

Mybest: Me too.

Finn: Ok so it's decided… Don't forget presents! Bye.

Then all of the farewells', goodbyes, and toddles(Willa) filled the screen… and one threat to Amanda from Jez saying she is going to kill Amanda with her eyeliner…and then the screen went blank.


	2. Back Again

Finn had just fallen into the best sleep he had experienced in what had felt like ages. Then he was awakened to the bright lights and the luminous glow of his own DHI self.

"What the…" Finn thought not realizing he was actually talking.

"Welcome back." Philby shouted as he was running down Main Street from the statue of Walt and Mickey.

"Oh my George! We're actually back!" Willa stated in pure surprise.

"Yea… Wait. How are we back?" Maybeck asked obviously startled at being back in the place where so many memories (good and bad) had been made.

"I have no clue… Wayne is still missing and I don't think Brad has the power to do this but then again…" Finn said still contemplating the situation.

"Maybe someone had no clue what they were doing with the server and made us come back at night…" Charlene said.

"Maybe… or maybe Wayne somehow still has control of bringing us back." Finn tried.

"Lets go to the Teepee or the Castle just in case someone is listening or watching." Philby said warily.

Everyone started gazing over their shoulders looking in the shadows and beyond as far as they could see. A wolf howled in the distance. Charlene screamed. Willa jumped.

"See what you did Philby?" Maybeck said annoyed.

"Sorry. And Charlene come on it's just a wolf." Philby retorted, "But come on lets get out of here."

"O…k…" Charlene said still shaking from the little fright she just had.

"Umm yeah… lets go." Willa said.

They chose to go to the Castle because it was more concealed and private. They sat around the small coffee table in the middle of the crowded living area.

"Where is the button?" Finn asked looking everywhere for the fob-like object that took them back to their own beds.

"I don't know. But why not cherish the moment while we're here?" Willa asked.

"Cherish what? The Overtakers possibly being back and we have to defeat Maleficent… again?" Maybeck replied. Sarcastically nonetheless.

"I don't know we can make memories to cherish then. This is wonderful being back and together." Willa said. Her eyes were glowing from her own idea.

"We are teenagers. Why not let loose and actually act like normal teens." Charlene wondered.

"What are you suggesting?" Philby asked, not quite ready to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know. You're smart. Why don't _you_ think of something?" Charlene said.

"I say we find the button… So we can leave." Finn declared, in desperate need of a nice, long, peaceful, sleep.

"FOUND IT!" Willa yelled from the tiny bedroom.

Nobody had noticed she was gone. They all rushed over to the bedroom.

"Where is it? I don't see it." Finn asked slightly annoyed. He was cranky because he hadn't gotten much sleep the past month.

"It's out there." She said pointing to the top of "Cinderella's Golden Carousel".

"How did it get out there?" Maybeck wondered.

"How are we supposed to know?" Charlene stated.

"One of us can climb the carousel and... Duh." Willa said, smacking her head, "Wayne's firehouse."

"Yeah!" Philby exclaimed.

"Okay, two people go to Wayne's place to see if it's there if not one of us are climbing the..." Finn got cut off mid- sentence with him waking in his own bed.

"How in the world?" He asked himself, "I can't go back to sleep or I will end up back there."

He put aside that thought and went back to sleep. This time he was not blinded by Disney or himself. He was lulled to sleep by the steady ticking of his clock.


	3. Finding Dates

Finn awoke to the sound of his cell phone going off.

"Hello?" Finn said half asleep.

"Finn Whitman?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Finn questioned the mysterious voice on the other line.

"This is Gail. From Disney. We want to tell you that we are throwing a DHI Winter Dance. It is boys ask girls. We already called Philby and Maybeck. I hope you can come and remember to bring a date." Gail said then hung up the phone.

_Okay then,_ Finn thought.

Then his phone rang again, it was Philby.

"Did you just get a call from a Gail?" Finn asked as soon as he picked up.

"How did you know?" Philby asked, obviously confused.

"I just did too." Finn said.

"Weird. Let me 3-way with Maybeck, hold on." Philby told Finn.

He heard the beeping of Philby punching numbers into his phone.

"Hello?" It was Maybeck.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"I just got a call from a random person from Disney." Maybeck said.

"We did too." Philby added.

"Who are you guys asking to the dance thing?" Maybeck asked.

"I don't know. Who are you asking?"Finn wondered.

"I have no idea. Because Philby is going to ask the one person I like... I think." Maybeck said.

"Whatever, Maybeck. And Finn you like Amanda... a lot, so you should ask her." Philby told them.

"I will ask Amanda when you ask someone... like Willa." Finn said.

"I hate you guys sometimes. But you tell the truth..."Philbys voice faded.

"I know." Finn stated.

"I got to go help my Aunt. Bye guys." Maybeck said.

"I'm going to go get ready to ask Willa. Wait there goes our Christmas Party plans." Philby said.

"Bye." Finn told Philby.

"Bye," Philby said, "And don't forget. Ask Amanda."

The line went dead

"Amanda. You awake?" Jez said to her sleeping "sister".

"Now I am. Why can't you talk to Willa or Charlene?" Amanda asked just waking up.

"Because I need to tell _you_ something" Jez declared.

"What do you need to tell me?" Amanda asked. She sat up.

"I still kind of like Maybeck." Jez said. Then she flinched waiting for her sisters reaction.

"Okay... why did you flinch?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I didn't know how you would react." Jez said and finally relaxed.

"So you should ask him out." Amanda said.

"You tell me to yet you don't do it yourself. You are such a hypocrite." Jez stated almost yelling.

"What do you mean?" Amanda wondered.

"You like Finn and yet you don't ask him out." Jez said.

"He doesn't like me like that so I'm not going to ruin a good friendship." Amanda replied.

"You have officially gone crazy." Jez said shaking her head.

"How so?" Amanda asked.

"He likes you, a lot." Jez replied.

"No he doesn't!" Amanda yelled.

Charlene and Willa ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Willa asked.

"Jez thinks Finn really likes me." Amanda stated, more quietly this time.

"He does!" Charlene and Willa said simultaneously.

"You people are all insane."Amanda said, and left the room.

Willas' phone rang. "I'll be right back." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran to get her phone.

"So... what were you and Amanda talking about? Other than the Finn thing." Charlene wondered.

"... That I still kind of like... Maybeck." Jez said quietly.

"Whoa. Now I really am the only one who has nobody...boo." Charlene replied slumping in the chair.

Willa walked back in the room. "Okay. We will be there soon. Bye." Willa said into the phone.

"Where are we going?" Jez asked.

"Phibys house, he said it was important." Willa answered.

"Ok then." Charlene said, "I'll go get Amanda."  
They set off on their bikes for Philbys house. Once they got there they got up to the door and as soon as Willa was about to knock on the door and Maybeck jumped out and yelled "HI!" They all screamed. Maybeck laughed and led them in.

"You're evil." Willa told him as she climbed the stairs into Philbys bedroom.

They were about to pass another bedroom when all of a sudden Maybeck pulled Jez by the arm into the spare room.

"What are you..." Jez started until Maybecks finger fell onto her lips.

"Shhh" Maybeck said, "I have to ask you something."

Jez nodded her head and Maybeck pulled his finger away.

"Disney is hosting a DHI dance and boys get to ask girls... so I was wondering." Maybeck said until this time Jez rested her finger on his lips.

"I'd love to go with you." She said softly.

Meanwhile, Amanda, Willa, and Charlene were in the bedroom and Philby had dragged Willa into a corner and asked her if she would go with him. Same with Amanda and Finn. The girls said yes without a second thought. Charlene fell backwards on to a bed.

Maybeck and Jez walked back into the room hand in hand.

"When exactly is this dance?" Amanda asked.

"I have no clue but it must be on Disney's website." Philby said.

"Ok you check. We have to go shopping and I need a date." Charlene said pulling the other girls out of the room. "Bye!"

And they were gone.


	4. Shopping

**I don't own anything, except for the plot…. So yeah I'm BACKKKKKKK!**

Charlene squealed at a poufy pink dress. "This would look ah-maz-ing on you!"

Willa crinkled her nose. "Are you sure? Cause this one would look more formal but also very pretty and parade-like." Willa was holding a red knee length strapless dress with an empire waist and a sweetheart top.

"Well, I guess but…" She frowned, hoping Willa would cave in.

"I'm trying this on" She said with such finality that Charlene started looking for dresses for herself. "You should probably get a green one if this looks good; you know red and green is Christmassy."

"Green?" Charlene loved the color green, just not on herself. That is until she found the cutest dress ever in an emerald green. "Okay!" She ran into the changing room and put it on. She almost died with how perfect it was.

Willa was waiting outside the dressing rooms for Charlene to show her the dress, as she wanted to. Charlene stepped out, Willa gasped, and Charlene smiled. "Like it?"

Willa nodded. It was perfect; whoever she ended up going with was going to have himself a trophy date.

After they had checked out, they decided to keep shopping. "Thanks for shopping with me Willa, it's nice to-oomph" Next thing you know Charlene was on the ground, on top of a very good looking guy, very much resembling Zac Efron.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted." He said helping Charlene up. Willa thought it was kinda corny but was glad he didn't say 'from your beauty', or else she would have gagged.

"It's okay, happens to me all the time." Charlene smiled sweetly. She could see him melt from the gesture.

"Would you and your friend like to get a bite to eat with me?" He asked. He almost looked desperate.

Charlene turned to Willa and had a pleading look to her eyes. Willa nodded, "Of course. We'd be happy to."

And so they set off with the Zac Efron look-a-like, to eat.

"How on earth do you tie this?" Finn fumbled around with his tie. The sales lady came over, and showed him step by step how to tie it. "Thanks."

"Come on, it's not that difficult." Philby already was on his third, and didn't like it either. "But this, this is difficult. Shopping, how do girls enjoy this?"

Maybeck laughed from his seat, he was done and was waiting on them. "It wouldn't be so hard if you weren't so picky."

"We aren't picky, just unlike you we aren't full of ourselves." Finn quipped.

"I'm not full of myself; I just know that I'm hot." Maybeck laughed.

Finn's stomach growled.

"I can see why you're hungry; we've been in this store for…" Maybeck checked his watch, "Two hours."

"Really?" Phibly asked holding his stomach, for it had just growled too.

Maybeck nodded. "If you girls don't mind, I'm going to go get some grub." He stood up and walked out of the store.

Finn and Philby looked at each other and tossed their ties on the counter to go have lunch. Maybeck was waiting outside the store. "Glad to see you could come. Let's go to Marco's."

Finn's stomach growled in agreement "Sounds good."

They got a table at Marco's but it was a tight squeeze. And not even after they had ordered their food, did Willa and Charlene walked in with a mystery guy.

"Who _is_ that?" Finn asked, glaring at the door.

Philby turned around, "Willa and Charlene. Do you need glasses?"

"Not them! The guy with them."

"What gu- oh." Maybeck said.

Willa saw them and walked over. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to have yummy pasta?"

"Okay, who's the dude with Charlie?" Maybeck asked.

"Oh, that's Brian. Charlie fell for him… More literally than you think." Willa smiled at her own joke.

"Wait… Where'd they go?" Finn craned his neck to try to find them.

Willa also looked. "Maybe they got a table… I'll go check."

"I'll come with." Philby stood up, feeling suspicious.

Willa laughed "Alright."

Finn and Maybeck glanced at each other and made gagging noises.

"Now you know how we all feel when you're with Amanda, Finn." Philby said then walked off with Willa.

"That's not true! Is it?" Finn asked confused.

Maybeck nodded then took a sip of his soda.

Five minutes later, Willa and Philby came back with no luck. Willa's phone buzzed. "It's a text" She opened it . "Uhmm, guys?"

They all looked at her, she had their undivided attention. "We've got some trouble."

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger. So yeah… I'm back!**


	5. Drive!

**Yay! I'm actually updating…. So yeah. My computer is fixed ad I'm bored… ENJOY!**

Charlene opened her eyes; she was in a dark room. She struggled but was tied to the chair. "Hello?" She called out. "Brian?"

A door opened and a silhouette was walking towards her. It was Brian; he was walking right to her, smiling. "Hello Charlene."

"What is this?" She screamed at him.

"I played a pretty girl." He stroked his finger down her jaw. Charlene snapped her teeth at his hand.

"Where am I?" She demanded. He made a very rookie mistake, her phone was in her back pocket, and she speed dialed one of her friends. She faintly heard someone say hello and turned the volume down.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you could escape."

"Just. Tell me." She sneered.

"My basement." He laughed darkly.

"And why are we here." She was trying to buy time. Philby would know how to track the call.

"Cause I live alone. No one could be able to hear you."

"What would make me scream?"

He got close to her face. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"We'll see about that." He grabbed a candle from the corner of the room and placed it in between her knees, dripping the hot wax on her bare skin.

Charlene clenched her teeth so he wouldn't get the satisfaction from her cries of pain.

He laughed again and left the room.

Philby's face looked mortified. "What is it?" Willa was shaking his shoulders. She took the phone from his ear and she heard whimpers. Charlene's voice pleaded for their help.

"Willa, what is it?" Maybeck asked.

"Charlene. She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Finn questioned. Willa put the phone to his ear and heard the same thing she did.

"Give me the phone." Philby commanded of Willa. She listened and handed him the phone.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as Philby pushed buttons on the phone's keypad and his laptop.

"Tracking the call. Charlene's smart, she was buying us time to find her. Got it!" He jumped up and ran out of Finn's house.

"Philby!" The other three called as they followed him.

"Maybeck, get in this car. You have to drive." Philby had hotwired a car.

"W-why me?" Maybeck asked sounding kind of scared.

"You have your license. You are the only one who can drive." Willa encouraged him.

"For Charlene." Finn added.

"I put the coordinates in the Garmin; all you have to do is get us there." Philby opened the driver door and pushed Maybeck in.

"Drive!" Philby yelled at Maybeck.

**I know kind of short. But suspenseful….. I think… So yeah R&R. Pwease?**


	6. Search and Destroy part 1

I am so sorry that I haven't updated, well anything, in a while… But I am back. :D

Between the four teens bickering quite loudly in the car and the GPS giving directions every few seconds, Maybeck found it extremely hard to concentrate. He turned a sharp corner and sent the three banging into one another. It was a bit extreme, but it was also effective. "Can you guys shut up so I can not get us killed?"

Willa opened her mouth to quip a snarky remark, but Philby covered her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet. To which she licked his palm, so when that had no effect she bit him. Philby pulled his hand away quickly and rubbed it on his pant leg to get the saliva off. Willa glared at him and then offered a playful smile, as if telling him to try it again to see what happens.

Maybeck watched the pair in the back seat and rolled his eyes. He pulled up to a fair sized house, well-manicured green lawn with a picket fence to boot. It was straight out of a Hallmark card. "Are you sure you got the address right?" He raised his eyebrows at the red-head in the backseat, doubting that a guy that kidnaps teenage girls could live in a place like this.

Philby began to recheck his data when Finn cut in impatiently, "Do we have the time, let's just find her, okay?" He hopped out of the car and went up to the front door. What was he thinking? The front door? Why not just ring the doorbell and announce your presence? He went back into the lawn and crouched behind the bushes looking for a window leading into the basement. No houses in Florida have basements…

There it was! Hidden behind a rose bush he could see the frosted glass and darkness behind that. He had to go into his pure DHI state to get in silently. _Light at the end of a tunnel… Come on. _He felt the tingling that told him he had crossed over. Maneuvering through the bushes and to the window he stuck only the very front of his face in. The faint glow from his DHI was the only light in the room apart from a small candle in the middle.

The grass crunched from behind him and he pushed back out to find his friends. "You keep watch while I go get her. If we aren't out in five, get the po-", the police wasn't a good idea. He might get tried with breaking and entering. His mom would not be happy with him - not to mention how his dad would feel. "Do something." He jumped through the bottom of the wall and into the basement.

Willa, Philby, and Maybeck exchanged a glance. They had to monitor the grounds and anywhere else they could see to help Finn. Distractions were something they were good at.

I know it's short, but it's a little preview before I can get back into the swing of things.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
